Porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome (PRRS) is characterized by abortions, stillbirths, and other reproductive problems in sows and gilts, as well as respiratory disease in young pigs. The causative agent is the PRRS virus (PRRSV), a member of the family Arteriviridae and the order Nidovirales. The nidoviruses are enveloped viruses having genomes consisting of a single strand of positive polarity RNA. The genomic RNA of a positive-stranded RNA virus fulfills the dual role in both storage and expression of genetic information. No DNA is involved in replication or transcription in Nidoviruses. The non-structural proteins are translated directly from the genomic RNA of nidoviruses as large polyproteins and subsequently cleaved by viral proteases into discreet functional proteins. A 3′-coterminal nested set of subgenomic RNAs (sgRNAs) is synthesized from the genome and are used as messenger RNAs for translation of the structural proteins. The reproduction of nidoviral genomic RNA is thus a combined process of genome replication and sgRNA synthesis.
In the late 1980's, two distinct genotypes of the virus emerged nearly simultaneously, one in North America and another in Europe. PRRS virus is now endemic in nearly all swine producing countries, and is considered one of the most economically important diseases affecting the global pork industry. Additionally, highly virulent genotypes have been isolated in China and surrounding countries, and such genotypes are generally related to North American genotypes.
Despite significant advances in understanding the biology of PRRSV, control of the virus remains difficult. Vaccination of animals in the field has proven to be largely ineffective. PRRS commonly re-emerges in immunized herds, and most on-farm PRRSV vaccination campaigns ultimately fail to control the disease.
Without being limited as to theory, infection of pigs with wild type PRRSV or their vaccination with a live attenuated form of this pathogen unfortunately only elicits an exuberant production of non-neutralizing antibodies. During this time interval, for example, only limited quantities of interferon (IFN)-γ (secreting cells are generated. Thus, PRRSV seems to inherently stimulate an imbalanced immune response distinguished by consistently abundant humoral (antibody-based) immunity, and a variable and limited but potentially protective T helper (Th) 1-like IFN-γ response. One characteristic of PRRSV infection that most likely contributes to the imbalanced development of adaptive immunity is the lack of an adequate innate immune response. Usually, virus-infected cells secrete type I interferon “IFN” (including IFN-α and IFN-β), which protects neighboring cells from infection. In addition, the released type I IFN interacts with a subset of naïve T cells to promote their conversion into virus-specific type II IFN (IFN-γ) secreting cells. In contrast, the IFN-α response of pigs to PRRSV exposure is nearly non-existent. Such inefficient stimulation of IFN-α production by a pathogen would be expected to have a significant impact on the nature of the host's adaptive immune response, since IFN-α up-regulates IFN-γ gene expression. Accordingly, the former cytokine controls the dominant pathway that promotes the development of adaptive immunity, namely, T cell-mediated IFN-γ responses and peak antiviral immune defenses.
In this regard, it has become evident that a probable link between innate and adaptive immunity in viral infections occurs through a special type of dendritic cell which has the ability to produce large amounts of type I interferon, and which plays a critical role in the polarization of T-cell function. Specifically, an infrequent but remarkable type of dendritic cell, the plasmacytoid dendritic cell (PDC), also known as a natural IFN-α/β-producing cell, plays a critical role in anti-viral immunity by means of their ability to cause naïve T cells to differentiate into IFN-γ secreting cells. Although rare, the PDC are enormously potent producers of IFN-α, with each cell being capable of producing 3-10 pg of IFN-α in response to virus. In contrast, monocytes produce 5- to 10-fold less IFN-α on a per cell basis. The phenotype and some biological properties of porcine PDC have been described (Summerfield et al., 2003, Immunology 110:440). Recent studies have determined that PRRSV does not stimulate porcine PDCs to secrete IFN-α (Calzada et al., 2010, Veterinary Immunology and Immunopathology 135:20).
This fact, in combination with the observation that exogenously added IFN-α at the time of vaccination has been found to improve the intensity of the PRRSV-specific IFN-γ response (W. A. Meier et al., Vet. Immunol. Immunopath. 102, pp 299-314, 2004), highlights the critical role that IFN-α plays during the infection of pigs with this virus. Given the apparent critical role of IFN-α on the development of protective immunity, it is important to determine the ability of different PRRS virus stocks to stimulate and/or inhibit the production of IFN-α. Accordingly, there is a pressing need for new and improved modified live vaccines to protect against PRRS. As described below, it is clear that viruses derived from the novel infectious cDNA clone, pCMV-S-P129-PK, and others, have a different phenotype than either the wild-type P129 virus or two commercially available modified live PRRS vaccines. Without being limited as to theory, the present invention provides for vaccines that facilitate cell-based immune response against the virus, and define a new and effective generation of PRRS vaccines.